


Weltschmerz

by Himitsu_Uragiri



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - K (anime), Drabble, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himitsu_Uragiri/pseuds/Himitsu_Uragiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They simply weren't meant to be. And yet, they fit each other perfectly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weltschmerz

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on a whim. Or rather, hoping to prompt someone/anyone to write a multi chapter KnB in K universe fic, because I'm too lazy to write one myself hahaha. PLEASE WRITE A KnB x K FIC  
> Currently suffering from writers block so I tried a different style than my usual. Hope you enjoy this very short "honestly I don't know what I wrote" ficlet.  
> And many thanks to my friend for helping with the summary and title <3

Our encounter was not preordained. Yet you called it fate, our stars in perfect alignment.

We were worlds apart. You were the mighty Green King, and I, a lowly Orange Clansman.

We had clashing personalities. You were as cold as the arctic while I was all sunny smiles.

We were two very different people with nothing in common, and yet, I fell in love with you.

It was gradual. Unexpected. A pleasant surprise in the morning when I woke up thinking of you.

Over time I found your peculiar idiosyncrasies with horoscopes amusing and your stoic stance that hid a kind heart, endearing.

You may not believe me now; I never meant to betray you.

But at least believe this; I truly love you from the bottom of my heart.


End file.
